


Time can change people 2.0

by AnzaRavensteele



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: Javier is retired and working hard at making skating popular in Spain. After his girlfriend breaks up with him he seeks distraction in an ice show and the company of old friends.He also hopes to to see some certain Japanese there to warm up their friendship again.He‘ll find out that Yuzu has withdrawn mostly and keeps to himself. So he decided to seek him out nonetheless and finds out not so pleasant things but also he will come to some realizations.





	1. Life isn’t easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I am back! :)
> 
> As promised the first chapter of the rewriting of the work.  
> Hope you will like it.
> 
> I will say it might take me a while to update my works. I have a lot of decisions to make and changes in my life right now. But I won’t give up writing. XD
> 
> As always, English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistakes. Also this is pure fiction.
> 
> So please enjoy.

Javi released a heavy sigh as he put his cup of coffee down on the wooden table in front of him. His eyes scanned the apartment he called home for the past years. Just a few days ago it had been occupied by two people and laughter had filled the now quiet rooms. 

His current girlfriend had broken up with him. He couldn’t blame Ana for that. He had indeed been busy and had barely time to breath sometimes. He had been torn between his own skating club, which he had since two years, and making time for family. His skating club had finally begun to make some profit but he still did a lot for promoting his sport, such as participating in conferences and discussion committees in Spain, organizing training sessions with fellow coaches in various cities all over the country. He had tried to squeeze as much time as possible in his schedule for Ana and his family. It wasn’t enough and Ana wasn’t used to him being away as his family was.

From the beginning Javi had known it won’t be easy. Spain was a land of the sun, so to introduce it to an ice sport wasn’t an easy task. Once again Javier stood before the pieces of a failed relationship. What did it make so hard for him to keep a healthy, steady relationship? Was he that difficult to love? Javi wondered how all the other people manage to get their work and family under one hat.

He drank a bit of his coffee again. A minute later he started his laptop, in hope to find a distraction there. First he checked his mails. Javi tapped with one finger on the wooden surface of his table, thinking, while staring at the invitation for Fantasy on Ice. In the past years he had been way to busy with all the promoting to attend ice shows. Javier hummed. Maybe that was just the change and kind of distraction he needed.

Before he could think any longer he accepted the invitation. He quickly finished his coffee and got up to bring his cup to the kitchen. Said cup wandered in the dishwasher. Sighing Javi ran his hand through his hair. It had been 8 years since his retirement and he hadn’t seen any of his old friends for a while. Yes, Fantasy on Ice was a good idea, he decided. Javi was certain with that. He returned to his laptop and wrote an email to his manager, informing him of his decision.

Finally, the day had arrived, when he would fly to the Japan. He was excited like a child at Christmas. Sitting in his seat at the window, he stared down at Spain, which grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared behind the clouds.  
His thoughts drifted to the past. The fun he always had had at ice shows, came vividly back to him. Soon a familiar image appeared before him. Yuzuru. Would he meet the Japanese at the show?

Javi bit his lip with guilt. After Yuzu had done the impossible, making history with landing his quad axel and winning his third Olympic gold, he had retired. Javi remembered vividly how joyful the younger had been, happy and at peace.  
Javi regretted that he couldn’t share that moment with Yuzu personally. Of course he had called him and congratulated him but it wasn’t the same. Brian, Tracy and Yuzuru’s boyfriend, Akuhei, had the pleasure of being there with Yuzu.

After the Olympics, Javi and Yuzu had slowly lost contact. On Javi’s part he had moved back to Spain and was busy getting his teaching program started and promoting his sport. Yuzu had been busy as well, like always. In the beginning they had texted and called each other regularly. But the time difference and their busy schedules made it more and more difficult for them to stay in contact. Before Javi had realised it, they had drifted apart. After months their messages grew shorter, more often than not one worded greetings and the communication ended being scarce and insufficient, almost formal, the small talk unbefitting to their close friendship they once had. Then they both had stopped reaching for each other, stopped pretending that they could make it work. Honestly Javier didn’t even know who stopped first.  
He really hoped to see the younger in Japan, to regain what they had lost. Javier definitely hated himself for his inability to keep someone as important as Yuzu close. He had failed to protect their warm friendship and, now that he thought of this carefully, he realised that something seemed to be wrong with him. Every relationship slipped out of his hands like water and he felt as blown away from the wind in unreachable heights. But maybe he could fix this with Yuzu now. He wasn’t sure if he would be there, but he hoped for it. He hadn’t actively followed what Yuzuru was doing, but he doubted that Yuzu wouldn’t attend the ice shows. Yuzuru lived for skating and he would probably skate until his body gave in.

Bits and pieces of Yuzuru’s life were known to Javi from the kids he coached as well as from common friends. Though Yuzuru had mostly withdrawn from the public eye, he still skated for charity and he continuously helped children with asthma who wanted to skate like him.  
Of course Yuzu’s wedding had been a big thing. And it was another thing added to Javier’s guilt list. He didn’t attend Yuzuru’s wedding, because he was filming a long time interview. He couldn’t back out of the contract and so got stuck with reporters asking him dozens of questions and following him around for a week. From what Brian had told him, everybody of their old friends had fun with Yuzu at his special day.

The plane landed and Javi went to get his stuff. Afterwards he drove to the hotel with a taxi and checked in. Done with the arrival routine, he showered and put on some fresh clothes and then went to the welcome meeting.  
Maybe seeing a few old friends could get his mind out of that deep hole of misery he currently was in.


	2. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> so this chapter had been huge (5 pages in word), so I splitted it into two chapters.
> 
> Enjoy the first part. :)

Javi went to the restaurant and was led to a special guest room where most of the others had already gathered. Javi smiled brightly at seeing the familiar faces.  
“Javi!”, Nobu shouted excited and went over to hug him.  
“Hey guys“, Javi laughed, petting Nobu on the back and taking his seat.  
“Man, I thought we wouldn’t see you too anymore”, Johny commented with an unhappy whine. Javier raised an eyebrow at this comment.  
“What do you mean? Who else is missing?”  
A sudden silence fell over his friends.  
“Yuzu. Since he retired he didn’t attend any ice show”, Shoma replied. Despite the unexpected information, Javi was amazed for a moment with how good his English now was.  
“Yeah”, another one elaborated, “he just skates at some charity events and very scarcely he gives interviews or does a promotion activity”.  
Javi nodded. That wasn’t new to him. “Yeah I guess he is focusing on helping kids”, he shrugged  
Nobu nodded in agreement before commenting “Well, I can tell that the press and television aren’t happy about his decision to not appear in public so often. They are not used to not be able to get information about him. He still remains a public figure after all”

Javi sighed. He remembered the media frenzy surrounding Yuzu constantly, the pressure they had exercised on the younger and how tiresome the media days had been in the cricket club. “He deserves to finally be left alone. He should be able to finally relax and enjoy his life, without them pestering him whenever he goes out”, Javi then said with a serious tone. No one argued with that.

Nonetheless, Javi couldn’t understand why Yuzu wasn’t attending ice shows. They always were fun, a time to relax and meet with friends and just perform without the expectations and the burdens of a competition. But maybe Yuzu didn’t want all that attention anymore? Not something Javi really could believe, but it was the only plausible explanation.

The days flew by and the shows were a success. Javi felt relaxed and decided he should do that more often. He had tried to find out where Yuzuru lives and his new contact number- not having this, Javi had thought bitterly, proved how estranged they had become- but, as expected, he couldn’t find any information. So he went with the last option available. He dialled Yumi’s number and hoped she hadn’t changed too her number.

Luckily she picked up. „Moshi moshi?“  
Javier released a relieved sigh. „Yumi? It’s me, Javier.”  
„Javi? How are you?”, Yumi asked, a bit of excitement in her voice. “Long time no see”.  
Javi smiled. He had always loved Yumi’s warm kindness. „I am fine thanks. Listen, I don’t have much time to talk right now. I am in Japan for ice shows. Yuzu isn‘t here so I wondered how I could contact him? I don’t have his new number.”  
“Oh you boys, your single minded focus on skating and your inability to keep a proper contact”, Yumi chuckled. Javi could imagine her shaking her head. “He lives in Osaka with Akuhei. He is busy as usual but I am sure he would love to see you. If it is for you, he surely can find free time in his tight schedule. He really misses you.”  
“Yeah…..me too. It wasn’t ideal that we lost contact. That’s why I want to try again”, Javi sighed. “ You know, to start over and amend things”

  
Yumi hummed. “Yes. Your friendship was always unique and special and all that love care is still here. I will give you his number. Should you reach him, tell him his mother would appreciate to hear from him a bit more often than once in a week”.  
Javi could tell she meant it as joke, but it revealed an unusual reality.  
“What? Mister Perfect is neglecting the best mother in the world?”, he replied with a laugh. “Well, he is busy and doesn’t visit very often. I don’t mind that”, Yumi smiled. She then added, in a contemplating tone; “He is doing good with helping those kids and I am always proud of him but…sometimes, I don’t know, I feel a little strange. He isn’t talking with me anymore the way he used to. Maybe because he has now his husband for confiding his emotions and his thoughts. Well. Enough with my concerns! Have a nice time in Japan, Javi. It was great hearing from you”.

Javi stared at the number he had written down and thought how much things can change in just a few years. Suddenly Yuzu was married and lived without his mother. That must be hard for her for she had been with him and helping him for so long.

He saved Yuzuru’s number in his phone before calling him. He couldn’t believe his luck as Yuzu picked up.  
“Moshi Moshi?”  
“Yuzu?”, Javi could barely containe his happiness at hearing him again.  
At first, there was only silence. Then a hesitant voice whispered; „Javi? What? How?”  
“Is this how you treat an old friend calling you?”, Javi laughed. “For sure I expected you to be happy to hear me after so long”  
“No I….I am just surprised”, Yuzu replied.  
It felt good to hear Yuzuru’s voice. A warm feeling spread through Javier.  
“Why you call?“  
“I am in Japan and thought we could meet up. You know, warm up our friendship?”  
Yuzuru sighed. „I am sorry Javi but I will leave Osaka tomorrow morning to skate for an event in a city at the northern Japan”. Javi furrowed his brows. Was it his imagination or did Yuzuru’s words seemed kind of forced? His voice sounded tight.  
“Yuzu, are you okay?”, he asked carefully.  
“Yes! Of course”, Yuzu laughed. “Sorry, I have to hang up. I need to pack. I..,I will text you. I promise.”

  
Yuzuru’s answer was way too quick. Before Javier could utter a word, the line disconnected. He looked in disbelief at his phone. Did Yuzu really just had hang up? It felt as if Yuzuru wanted to get rid of him. But why would he?  
“What the actual..”, he murmured. Something was wrong, he felt it. This behaviour of Yuzuru, his words, felt like a lie. He didn’t know why, but an icy feeling as numbing his heart, his every sense screaming alarmingly.  
He sat down and googled the address Yumi had given him. He searched for a hotel in the nearby and booked a room. He didn’t care about the cost. Javi had the feeling he needed to get to Yuzu and find out what was going on. He needed to see him in person, to feel him. He searched for a flight and he got one at the last minute.

 


	3. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long. Life happend. I had a surgery for my foot and was in a lot of pain for weeks, which made me highly unproductive. On top of that my computer crashed and I needed to rewrite the whole chapter.  
> But now I am finally done and happy with the outcome. :)
> 
> So please enjoy and tell me if you like it.

When Javi arrived late in the afternoon at the hotel, he checked in and laid down to get some sleep. He needed to clear his head, as the next day was expected to be difficult; he had tried several times to call Yuzu, but either he hadn’t picked up or the call had gotten straight to voicemail.

The next morning he got to the address by taxi. He walked down the street, trying to find the right house. After two minutes, a car drove by and parked at the house a few meters away. When he saw Yuzu getting out Javi quickly ducked behind a bush at the side of the street. He had known that the supposed absence had been a lie, but what was the reason for it?

Yuzuru bowed down and pulled a bag out of the car, while Akuhei had walked around it. An apple fell out of the bag and Javi could see Yuzuru freezing, his eyes going wide with shock. Or was it fear? His husband caught the apple.  
“Be more careful! How can you be so stupid?”  
Javi blinked confused. Did he hear right? Akuhei grabbed Yuzuru’s arm, way too tight for Javier’s liking and shoved him towards the door. Yuzuru, on the other side, just ducked his head and didn’t say anything. In the past, if someone had told him this scenario, he would have laughed and dismissed it as simply ridiculous and impossible. But now, he had seen it with his own eyes. This wasn’t the Yuzu he knew. Determined, he marched up towards the door and rang the bell. He had to restrain himself from not knocking at the door impatiently.  
Then he heard footsteps and Yuzu opened the door.

Yuzu stared at him speechless, obviously in pure shock. Every response seemed to have left him.  
“Javi?”, came finally the quiet reaction. A hint of disbelief was in the younger’s voice and expression.  
„Hey, Yuzu”, Javi said with a warm smile and, without hesitation, pulled the him in a warm hug. But instead of hugging him back, Yuzuru stood still like a stone in his embrace.

„Sorry but who are you?, a voice, belonging to Yuzuru’s husband, asked from behind him. Yuzu pushed Javi away quickly, as if the embrace were painful for him. Javi gave him a weird, hurt look. Nonetheless, he forced a smile on his lips and looked at Yuzu‘s husband.  
„Hey I am Javier”, Javi said and offered his hand for a shake.  
Akuhei answered it with a firm grip.  
“A pleasure. I am sorry, but we’re in a hurry. I am afraid we can’t welcome any guests right now.”  
Javi did his best to not glare at him. He tried to find Yuzuru’s gaze, but he looked at the floor.

Akuhei stepped beside Yuzuru and put an arm around him. It was only then that Yuzu looked up at Javi with a blank expression.  
„Sorry Javi for making all this way down here, but I already told you about our plans. I promise I will text you when I get back.”  
The slight twitch in Akuhei’s hand and how the grip around Yuzuru got a bit tighter didn’t go unnoticed by Javier. Javier was torn between asking him to leave the both of them alone or to drop the matter; he urgently needed to talk to Yuzuru, as his gut feeling was screaming that something was wrong. However, Akuhei had proven already that he was short tempered and that he was already irritated. He was unpredictable right now. On the other hand, looking at Yuzuru, it was obvious that his friend didn’t want a confrontation in that moment

„Yeah, sorry”, Javi decided against his better judgement. He scratched his head. “ It has just…been a while? I thought that it was a good opportunity, since I’m in Japan now”.  
Yuzu nodded and smiled sadly, but didn’t reply.  
„Have a nice trip then”, Javi continued. “I will wait for a message.“  
He would have offered the younger a hug, but it didn’t seem that it would be welcomed. He bowed his head lightly.  
„I am sorry that I have disturbed you.“  
With that he turned around and walked away. He heard the door shut. A sigh escaped him as he walked up the street to get a cab back to his hotel.

Yuzuru watched Javi turn and leave. Everything in him screamed to not let the Spaniard go. He still felt the warmth of Javier’s hug. Oh, how he missed those hugs and Javi. He took a deep breath to fight away the tears that had flooded his eyes and now threatened to fall.  
Akuhei had let go of him and had walked back in the kitchen, where they had placed their groceries. Rubbing over his arm, he followed him. From Akuhei‘s body language he could tell that he was angry and an angry Akuhei wasn’t good, when he couldn’t get away.  
They worked in silence, getting the groceries in their right place. All the while, Yuzuru thought about Javi. Why did he suddenly appear and reach out to him? No, he wasn’t offended, he did appreciate it. He would have done it himself sometime in the future. Yuzuru stopped in his actions at this thought, before he shook his head in sad denial; No. He would have never. He imagined what would have happened, if he would have just gone with Javi . It would probably be a bad idea. Akuhei’s family was way to powerful with many connections. He looked at the man he once loved. After all this years, he still didn’t quite understand why it all went down the hill. But, based on the circumstances of their meeting and marriage, the marriage probably had been doomed from the beginning.

This had been the sole moment in his life where being a two-time Olympic champion had been the reason of a downfall. He remembered the tight and sad expression of his father and mother as they introduced him to Akuhei and his father. Akuhei’s father was one of the most powerful businessmen in the country, with strong political ties and many companies under his control. His father and his sister worked in one of his companies.

It was a common secret that his son, Akuhei, was homosexual and that his father was ambitious, so, when the man came and asked Yuzuru as husband for his son, it came as no surprise. However when the old man made it clear that he would not accept any other answer than the desirable one, Yuzuru and his family had been shocked. The man argued that this marriage would benefit both families but, upon Yuzuru hesitating, he out right warned them that the Hanyu family would be financially and socially destroyed; he would make sure they wouldn’t get an employment anywhere in the country and he would use his connections to the media to destroy Yuzuru’s image. Yuzuru was disgusted to be regarded as a tool. As he later found out, although Akuhei liked him, he had fought with his father, pleading with him to not drag Yuzuru into this. Yuzuru, then a promising future three-time Olympic champion, was a trophy for the old man, a rare jewellery for show off and means for social power. His son, on the other hand, was a feeble marionette, a weak young man totally controlled by his father. Yuzuru’s family had been strongly against it, but he knew that this was a lost fight. They all knew it deep down.

Yuzuru had finally agreed. He and Akuhei had met regularly, the latter being shy and uncomfortable, apologizing for his father behaviour. Strangely, they clicked; Akuhei was likeable, gentle and made sure that Yuzuru was happy. He respected Yuzuru in every aspect and made him feel treasured. They soon fell in sincere love. Celebrating his third consecutive victory at the Olympics having Akuhei at his side had been pure joy. Akuhei had cried, proud of his beloved skater. After that night, Yuzu hadn’t been afraid of the marriage anymore. Akuhei made sure that each day has a happy one for him. He never, not even today doubted that Akuhei loved him. Or at least, that he had loved him. Yuzuru had been happy in the beginning of their marriage. Akuhei loved to see him skate and let him live freely his life the way he wanted it.  
That lasted until he had a meeting with his father in law. Yuzuru had sensed immediately that something had been wrong. The old man had flat out warned them that he wouldn’t allow their lifestyle; Yuzuru had to conform to his whims. Yuzu had been angry and had questioned this man and his desire to dictate their lives, but he had been reminded about the situation and what would befall his family should he disobeyed.

Akuhei’s father had the ability to be persuasive, repeating often words and opinions which twisted the reality yet they were commanding respect. Akuhei had tried to keep Yuzu as happy as possible. But Yuzu had been a strong and independent mind, just like a cat, and he had tried many times to find ways to skate or do what he wanted. As an after effect Akuhei had gotten angry and they had a lot of fights. Yuzuru knew that his husband had just been worried about him. He didn’t know however that his father in law had been poisoning Akuheis mind, making him believe he would lose Yuzu if he let him go out of his control.  
As a result, Akuhei actually lost his temper one day and hit Yuzuru in the face. Both were shocked. Akuhei apologised with sincere guilt in his eyes and Yuzu forgave him.  
Unfortunately, this was just the beginning. Akuhei grew gradually short tempered and took control over Yuzuru’s life. Sometime later Yuzuru figured that the old man had something to do with it; Akuhei wasn‘t as strong minded as Yuzu and he had been under the influence of that man for his whole life.  
He stoped his attempts to sneak out and did as they wanted for the sake of maintaining at least his loving relationship with his husband. But the beating never stoped. Every time Akuhei seemed to have the feeling of Yuzu being rebellious or when he was angry about something, he resorted to violence. It wasn’t so often anymore. Yuzuru endured it for his family’s sake and he hoped that Akuhei would get control over himself again. He could often see the guilt and desperation about the beatings in his eyes and hear his sobbing, when Akuhei thought him sleeping. This was proof enough for Yuzu that Akuhei wasn’t the culprit here, he was just the victim of his old greedy father who liked to have control over everyone.

But the fact was that Yuzu was tired and that he couldn’t do that anymore. Was sacrificing his life like that for his family the right way? Javi came back in his mind. If he had just admitted the truth at the Spaniard over the phone, he might had helped him. But now Javi would probably fly back to Spain and wait for a word from him that would never come.  
„What are you thinking about?, Akuhei’s voice dragged him from his thoughts  
„Nothing”, Yuzuru looked up, dreading his husband’s reaction.  
He saw the anger seeping in Akuhei’s eyes.  
„You think about him, don’t you?“  
Yuzuru shook his head and backed away, as Akuhei stepped towards him.  
„No, I didn’t… I…. Ah!”, he cried, as Akuhei brought his hand forcefully down on his shoulder  
He hit the wall with his back and Akuhei trapped him between himself and the wall.  
“You should have seen, it Yuzu. The way you looked at him! I am not blind! Neither was the world as you were still competing with him!”, Akuhei screamed.  
„No….“ , Yuzuru replied with a broken voice and the sobs finally escaped his lips. He looked up and pushed Akuhei away, earning him a surprised look. „I loved you and you know it! But this... I can’t…..I can’t do that anymore!“, he yelled in frustration.  
„You DID love me. So now it’s over huh? Do I have to remind you on what base our  
relationship stands?”  
“Of course not”, Yuzuru whispered. “I just….please….“  
All air was knocked out of him as he felt the blow in his stomach and tumbled to the floor.  
„You’re so ungrateful, Yuzu. What about me? You think I like it? I love you, god damn it! But you always have to argue. And why did he even come here?!“  
Akuhei was mumbling aggressively and every word was a blow to Yuzuru’s body. Yuzuru sobbed and curled his hand in a fist.  
„I don’t know…“, he replied.  
He saw the next blow coming and tried this time to stop him. Blind from fury, Akuhei grabbed both his wrists in one hand and slammed them down on the floor, restraining him. He mounted Yuzuru’s hips and his other hand connected with Yuzuru’s face.  
„Shut up!, he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
“Stop it…”,Yuzuru trembled.  
Akuhei had never been this angry. He closed his eyes and tried to curl his body to protect himself. His head was hurting and he could see a thin red stream on the floor next to it. This sight brought Akuhei to a stop. He released his iron grip on Yuzuru with a heavy sigh and moved over. He got gradually a grip on himself and, as he was regaining control over his emotions, the guilt seized his heart.  
He rubbed soothingly over Yuzuru’s bruised wrists and pressed soft kisses to them.  
„I am sorry…“, he whispered as he picked Yuzu up and carried him to the bathroom.

He took a look at Yuzuru’s head and did his best to patch him up. Yuzuru didn’t say anything, just sitting there and staring blankly at the wall. He pressed a kiss against Yuzuru’s temple, a silent apology. Then he left him alone and went to the kitchen again.

Yuzuru’s blood greeted him, frightening and accusing. He slammed his fist down on the counter. Damn it. Why had he become so angered? He never intended to hurt Yuzu like that. Well he never really did. It just happened. Every time. He was jealous sometimes and, having his father continuously pressing him that he should keep control over the younger, didn’t help. His father didn’t like to see Yuzu socializing with others, in fear that the young man would break free from their family.  
Akuhei had yelled at his father, arguing that Yuzu wasn’t his tool or a trophy he could display. He couldn’t keep him away from his family and friends. His father threatened him that he would lose everything, if he would step out of the line. Truly, Akuhei really had nothing yet in terms of financial means. Since his birth, his father had destined him to be the heir to his corporal imperia but he never really allowed his son to take full control of the business. Akuhei sighed. Sometimes he thought his life was a waste. His father obviously didn’t trust him. Well he hadn’t been loyal all the time. He had the kind heart of his mother and for sure that was what kept him a bit sane. His father was just greedy and a full control freak. He smiled as he remembered a conversation with Yuzu.

  
_He stared at his hand and Yuzu, who laid on the floor, holding his stomach. His hands were shaking as he realised he had lost control again._  
_„No….“ he breathed out and quickly crouched down beside his husband. „Yuzu…I…I am sorry.“ he than cried out almost choking at the upcoming tears._  
_With a cough Yuzuru sat up and looked him in the eye. He then reached for his face. „No. I am sorry. I made you angry.“_  
_Akuhei pulled Yuzuru in for a hug and shook his head in denial. „I don’t deserve you.“ he whispered._  
_Yuzuru’s body vibrated in his embrace from the laugh. „Nonsense. Stop blaming yourself. You are a victim to your father.“_  
_Akuhei released Yuzu and sighed deeply. „I wish I had your strong mind.“_  
_Yuzuru smiled sadly. Minutes passed without them saying anything. „Akuhei. Your father won’t live forever. So one day you will have the chance to make it better and heal the wounds your father inflicted.“_

  
Yuzu was right but his father was in good health and Akuhei feared what could happen until he finally died. Guilt stabbed him like a dagger. No child should wish for his fathers death. Akuhei was at a loss and he needed to find a way to control himself. Hurting Yuzuru wasn’t an option. And with what happened today it clearly got out of hand. If he just could somehow end the control of his father over him but there was no way out. He wished his mother would still be at his side. Akuhei was sure she wouldn’t have let that happen. She had been such a warm and kind person, that it was a riddle to him how she could have loved such a cold and manipulating man.

As a matter of fact, Akuhei had been ready to defy his father and live happily with the man he loved in the way they wanted. He knew he was lucky to have him as his loving husband. But then the old man dropped the bomb on him; if Akuhei chose to walk away, the old man would take Yuzuru away. After all, there were also other members of their family wanting to have him as a husband, members who were obediently followed his commands. The old man had made his intentions clear to Yuzuru also, making sure to stress out the fact that he would never allow Yuzuru to escape them.  
Akuhei had hoped Yuzuru would fight back, but Yuzu wouldn’t let his family down. He had decided to do this for his family’s sake and when Yuzuru Hanyu decided on something, he would do it. And so he had broken contact with his friends, keeping their bonds formal. He limited his appearance on television shows and didn’t go to the ice shows. He even hid his situation and feelings from his own family, in order not to burden them.  
Akuhei hated it. He knew how Yuzuru loved his sport, his friends and his family. Yes, he was definitely jealous of Yuzu and his family, to have a family that supports you no matter what. They didn’t even know what Yuzu went through. Yuzuru spared them the truth. They still thought they were happy and that Yuzu just had changed his focus.

He cleaned the floor from Yuzuru’s blood. What should he do? This time he had hurt Yuzuru more. The bruises were one thing but making him bleed…..  
It horrified him and a part of him wished that Javi would just take Yuzu with him. But that wouldn’t help. His father would always find Yuzu and he really feared what might happen if his father lost his temper.

He went to the bedroom and found Yuzuru sleeping. A sad smile crossed his face. He had broken the Olympic champion, a fierce and honest man. He had assisted his father in cutting Yuzuru’s wings and caging him here. It was too late to change that. Nothing he could do would change what he had done. And he couldn’t promise Yuzuru to change. He didn’t want to break a promise, but maybe that was something Yuzu already knew. With a sigh he went to shower and change for bed.

He lay next to Yuzuru and carefully put his arm around him. He hid his face in Yuzuru’s soft hair and breathed in the calming scent of him. Should he give up? But, this man, his man, wasn’t worth of an effort? Maybe a nap would clear his mind and then he could decide what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments. I am always curious about your thoughts. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Have a nice day. :)


End file.
